El trato
by Asidesimple
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria sino pudieras evitar hacerle daño a los demás?¿qué pasaria si por culpa de un trato corrompes a las personas mas importantes de tu vida..?¿Qué pasaría si te comvirtieras en la llave para desatar el mal?¿Sabiendo todo esto te atreverías a cambiar tu mundo?


**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime es propiedad intelectual de Sunrise.

**N/A**: Aquí les dejo una historia que me ha rondado la cabeza a lo largo de toda mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre quise estar en esta situación y bueno decidí usar a los personajes de Mai Hime para ello, tal vez la lean y dirán 'chica no estas echa para esto' probablemente pero no pude negarme después de tantas insistencias por parte de un amigo asique sin mas os dejo con esta, espero que la disfruten o bueno que la odien, gracias de antemano y que estén bien.

El trato

Capitulo 1

Puede que esta historia o por lo menos el titulo ya la hayáis escuchado pero esta es mi versión de lo ocurrido una tarde cualquiera de mi patética vida, os preguntareis a que viene contar esto…pues solo decirles que este relato es mas un aviso que otra cosa pues aunque en las historias convencionales siempre salimos ganando aquellos que pacten algo con este ser, es todo una absoluta mentira, nadie absolutamente nadie gana contra el y vive para contarlo…¿Qué quien soy yo? Fácil, una perdedora mas, que dejo plasmada su historia antes de la traca final pues es bien sabido que el es sumamente astuto pero si mi relato puede llegar a ustedes es que no lo fue lo suficiente…y ahora sin mas os empezare contando "mi historia" previa al trato…

Me encontraba en la azotea de un instituto leyendo una carta de despedida en voz alta, escrita por mi puño y letra, dirigida a cualquier persona que se le ocurra investigar el porque de mi muerte pues estaba decidida a saltar, cada paso que daba desde que me adentre a esta, mi decisión mas retumbaba en mi mente, algo en mi interior me decía que no dude 'salta' era lo único que oía y sin mayor titubeo me acercaba al borde dispuesta a tal empresa, acomode como pude la nota en mi pantalón con el titulo de 'a quien interese' porque sinceramente no había a nadie a quien interesara la nota y dispuesta a lo mío, cerré los ojos para sacar las fuerzas de donde sea y lanzarme hasta que en un breve momento escuche una voz que provenía desde afuera de mi mente, me detuve en el acto, no por pensar que por fin alguien dirigía unas palabras hacia mi ser sino por lo que decía…

'si mantienes los ojos cerrados no disfrutaras del viaje'_ al oír esto quede fría, es que no era obvio lo que me disponía a hacer, me tienen que molestar hasta en el momento de acabar con mi ridícula vida…_'…o también puedes probar a tirarte de espaldas así no sabrás cuando llegara el golpe y disfrutaras los últimos segundos de tu vida'

'gracias por el consejo'_no se como pude reunir las palabras pero era lo único que se me ocurría, tal vez era un matón de esos que burlaba las clases para venir a fumar e iba a convertirse en un espectador de mi desgracia.

'no me las des, solo intento que por lo menos te vayas con algo de dignidad, si crees que tu vida vale poco tu muerte menos me sirve…"_si antes estaba desconcertada ante este ser sin corazón, ahora no sabia ni en que pensar solo me gire para verlo mejor y me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto antes, sin embargo me hablaba con una cierta familiaridad que me erizaba cada bello de mi piel.

'¿que sabrás tu lo que valgo? ¿Además no ves que estoy ocupada?'_trate de sonar lo mas serena posible pues no quise mostrar que su sola presencia alteraba mis sentidos además creo haber entendido 'me' sirve.

'Precisamente por eso estoy aquí y permíteme la observación pero el suicidarte podría esperar unos minutos el asfalto no se moverá de ahí'_vaya por lo menos era cínico_'hagamos un trato, tu me dedicas un momento de tu tiempo y yo te ayudare a que por lo menos no duela el golpe'

'¿que mas da si duele?, estaré muerta que es a lo que vine'_respondí con media sonrisa fingida en el rostro, no terminaba de fiarme de el y lo único que hacia era retrasar el momento pues pronto sonara la campana y todos saldrán de sus aulas y me dificultaría mi labor tanta gente alrededor curiosa.

'eso seria lo mejor que te podría pasar al tirarte, recuerda que no todos consiguen su objetivo y les toca vivir una vida de dolor y humillación, eso de que ni la muerte te quiera…'_ antes de que terminara la frase trague duro cosa que el noto y rompió en risa su argumento, todo ese momento era algo raro pero entre tantas palabras había algo de verdad, no había parado a pensar en que pasaría si no consigo lo que tanto anhelaba, que pasaría si me quedara de por vida postrada en una silla de ruedas o lo que era peor en una cama, entonces si que me tocaría vivir una vida dura de verdad, volví a tragar duro pues mi imaginación fue mas rápida y me volví de nuevo a mirarle.

'escucho'_lo mas sensato que atine a decir en toda la conversación.

'buena chica…'_no disimulaba la sonrisa triunfal que tenia en ese momento el personaje, pero quien lo iba a culpar se notaba a leguas como inundo de dudas mi mente cuando iba muy decidida a mi meta_'que tal si cambiamos de escenario?'_y antes de que siga frunciendo más mi ceño en respuesta a una pregunta tan extraña un leve chasquido retumbo en la estancia transformando la gran azotea del instituto en una gigantesca pista de aviones en un aeropuerto.

'pero co-como lo has hecho?'_aun no sabia con quien trataba

'la practica supongo…'_él parecía complacido con todo aquello que me pasaba pues no había borrado de su rostro aquella sonrisa cínica de la que era poseedor _' ¿Qué te parecería tomar una simple decisión y que tu vida cambie para siempre?'

'¿D-de que me estás hablando?' _en algún momento de la situación me perdí completamente, el ambiente cambio radicalmente, el semblante sonriente del personaje torno serio y decidido mientras iba a comenzar con su discurso probablemente ensayado innumerables veces.

'calla y escucha, ¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que poseo poderes cataclismicos que pueden otorgarte todo cuanto has soñado?'_ Y antes de que continuara interrumpí su monologo con una risa altanera…

'y ahora me iras a decir que eres el diablo'_ fingí llevar las riendas de la situación estaba claro que no era un ser normal aunque tuviera esa apariencia de niño, con un simple chasquido acabamos los dos en un aeropuerto de dios sabe que ciudad.

'eres muy escéptica, ¿lo sabias mi querida Natsuki?'

'¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?'

'Puedo leer tu corazón mi pequeña, te estoy hablando de la reinvención, de controlar tu propio destino, sé cuáles son tus más profundos deseos, esos sueños inalcanzables por los que lloras todas las noches, sé que luchas para hacerte notar, sé que deseas dejar de ser invisible y probar los frutos de la popularidad, quieres caer bien y ser respetada o temida, ¿es así o me equivoco?'_ definitivamente debí dejarle terminar, mi mente quedo completamente en blanco, como era capaz de saber todo aquello si ni siquiera lo había visto en mi vida, cuando volví en mí y conseguí articular palabra esta vez sin la sonrisa altanera pregunte de nuevo lo mismo pero con temor pues algo me decía que leía algo más que el corazón.

'¿Qué-quién eres?'

'Digamos que soy alguien que ha oído tu lamento y no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban'

'¿Qué quieres de mí?'_ seguía sin comprender claramente pero estaba claro que me metí sin querer en un buen lio de nuevo.

'solo quiero ayudarte con tu vida dándote aquello que tanto anhelas a cambio de un trato'_ de nuevo trague extremadamente duro.

'¿Qué clase de trato?'_ De nuevo otro chasquido de dedos que nos trasladó a una especie de biblioteca muy antigua con un enorme reloj en el suelo.

'Bien, ya que entramos en materia, que mejor que el hogar…no todo el mundo puede entrar aquí, esta es la prueba definitiva de que tú eres un alma pura e inocente'.

'¿entonces eres el diablo y quieres mi alma por un deseo?'_ la pregunta sonó tan inocente que se echó a reír de mí enfrente de mis narices.

'¡Que graciosa eres! Pero no quiero tu alma'_ se sonrió maliciosamente _' y de una vez te digo que no soy el diablo, ya que somos amigos llámame Nagi'

'sigo sin entender que quieres a cambio'

'Lo único que busco es darle una lección a un viejo amigo y quiero que tú me ayudes en ello, ¿Qué te parece, fácil, no?'_ Algo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, me decía desconfía, pero ansiaba sentirme respetada, temida, popular y rodeada por todos, quería que aquel dolor por la pérdida de mi madre desapareciese, ansiaba vivir…

'trato echo'

Al soltar de golpe estas palabras después de que tantos pensamientos inundaran mi mente, él se sorprendió tanto como yo de lo decidida que resulto ser la frase y no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa trasladándonos de nuevo a la azotea de la academia Fuuka a la hora más concurrida de la mañana, el momento de volver a casa…al no esperarme de nuevo un cambio de escenario perdí el equilibrio precipitándome por el borde agarrándome a este, todas las miradas se clavaron en mí en aquel momento y se oían gritos de desesperación, asustados, algunos pedían por ayuda, otros se limitaban expectantes a ver en que terminaría la acción, yo por mi parte seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caerme justo ahora que había hecho aquel trato, de mi nuevo 'amigo' no supe más en aquel día solo sé que se desvaneció en el momento de mi torpeza o tal vez simplemente me transporte sola, mientras seguía luchando por mi vida sentí como una mano tiraba fuertemente de mi incorporándome de nuevo a la azotea, una vez en ella sana y salva empecé a respirar más tranquilamente pues me había asustado la idea de acabar hecha polvo contra el asfalto delante de la mirada de todos mis compañeros…mientras mi mente seguía funcionando, haciéndome pasar de un pensamiento a otro, sentí un cálido abrazo protector por detrás.

'ya paso'_ una voz grave y masculina me susurraba al oído, me sorprendí de mi misma porque instintivamente correspondí al abrazo cosa que en mi sano juicio jamás haría ya que detestaba las distancias cortas y el contacto físico, me gire a mirarlo y nuestras miradas se clavaron al instante, era un chico sumamente atractivo, alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y de unos ojos grisáceos que se clavaban profundamente y por el abrazo pude notar que era atlético, sumamente fornido sin caer en lo vulgar.

'g-gracias'_ atine a decir mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme y un grupo de profesores y alumnos se adentraban a la azotea para dirigirse a mí, no hace falta que diga que pensaban casi todos, me miraban entre con ojos de lastima y de compasión, creían que quería acabar con mi vida en aquel momento, que puestos a reflexionar no era del todo falso pues ese era mi propósito al subir hasta allí pero sin duda alguna mi torpeza hizo el resto justo cuando cambie de opinión.

Después de aquella tarde entre mi tutora la profesora de la propia academia Midori Sugiura junto a la doctora y psicóloga Youko Sagisawa no se despegaban de mi por miedo a que vuelva a intentar suicidarme, puesto que entre tanto ajetreo y por obra del destino cayó de mi bolsillo aquella carta e hizo que las sospechas se hicieran ciertas, no voy a recalcar que de la noche a la mañana mi nombre circulaba por toda la academia y no había alumno en la escuela que no haya oído hablar de mí, todos me conocían como aquella que intentó suicidarse, recorriendo rumores acerca del por qué por todos los pasillos del edificio, algunos aseguraban que lo hice por un amor no correspondido, otros porque no conseguía superar la muerte de mi madre, e incluso algunos con más imaginación alegaban haberme visto envuelta en un asunto de la mafia y que ellos querían acabar conmigo por lo que decidí tirarme al vacío, en la nota que era la única que poseía la respuesta del por qué me hubiese tirado la escondía la directora de la academia Mashiro Blan en mi expediente. Después de dos largas semanas encerrada bajo vigilancia supuestamente para reposar mientras me hacían innumerables pruebas psicológicas decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a una vida normal y relacionarme de nuevo con la gente y fue así como me incorpore de nuevo a las clases, no sin antes darme cuenta de que con tanto lio que hubo no me acordaba de mi pequeño secreto aquel trato que hice con un ser tal vez de otro mundo, intente ver si me sentía rara o sentía algún cambio en mi pero no note nada extraño, seguía sintiéndome como siempre un poco avergonzada aun por la situación ridícula en la que me había metido sin querer pero del extraño poder no había señales por lo tanto lo achaque al cansancio y decidí que tal vez fuese solo un sueño que impidió que atentase contra mi propia vida. Mi primer día después del fatídico accidente fue terrible tenía que lidiar con innumerables miradas, murmullos y cuchicheos, pero eso si nadie se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra, al pasar por algún pasillo todos se abrían para dejarme paso y me contemplaban algunos curiosos, otros asombrados y algún que otra mirada de admiración se notaba en el ambiente, de ser el objeto de burla de todo el mundo pase a ser alguien misterioso para todo el mundo a estas alturas todos se sabían mi nombre no necesitaba presentación, al dirigirme hacia mi clase tropecé de nuevo con aquel chico atractivo que me salvo…

'Lo siento mucho iba distraído'_ dijo aun sin mirar hacia mi mientras me ayudaba a recoger los libros y papeles desperdigados por el suelo debido al choque…

'no te preocupes, es culpa mía, tantas miradas me ponen nerviosa'_ al oír miradas alzo la mirada para verme y de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos…

'Kuga, me alegro de volver a verte'_ me regalo una sonrisa sincera

'puedes llamarme Natsuki'_ devolviéndole la sonrisa, si fuese otra persona esta situación seria completamente normal, pero siendo yo la chica en cuestión no creía como se estaban dando las cosas con él instintivamente mis acciones cambiaban completamente, en una situación completamente normal solamente con el choque ya habría perdido los estribos gritándole siete cosas y me quedaba tan tranquila pero he ahí yo siendo amable, dulce y parece que algo coqueta…

'encantado Natsuki, soy Kanzaki Reito'_ dijo amablemente extendiéndome la mano mientras me seguía regalando esa cálida sonrisa.

'gusto en conocerte Reíto y quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida'_ estreche su mano mientras un rubor asomaba mis mejillas pues el tema seguía avergonzándome…

'no hay de que, me alegro de haber ayudado a este mundo a que un ser tan bello como tú no lo haya abandonado'_ si ya me encontraba ruborizaba la frase remato ese odioso color rojizo para mí, me quede en silencio mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos, eran hermosos, hasta que mi tutora con su leve tos nos sacó de ese pequeño aturdimiento invitándonos a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos pupitres.

La clase fue lo más aburrida posible todos sabemos que la profesora Midori, que impartía clases de Historia contemporánea, se dejaba llevar por su pasión y acababa relatándonos cualquier cosa excepto el tema en cuestión, seguía sintiendo alguna que otra mirada de mis compañeros de clase que junto al aburrimiento hicieron que mi mente evadiese por un momento mi realidad e instintivamente me perdi fijando mi mirada hacia la ventana perdiéndome asi en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí un ser con apariencia de niño no mayor de los doce años, con el pelo blanco y unos ojos color rojo pasión, brillaban con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me contemplaba…

'Disfruta de tu inocencia mi querida Natsuki, pronto será mía'

**N/A**: para l s amantes del Shiznat no se preocupen, mas adelante saldrá nuestra diosa favorita eso si la historia es bien acogida…por otra parte puede que algunas cosas no estén del todo claras en el primer capitulo, en mi mente y en el disco duro esta ya avanzada la historia y bueno se van desvelando las intenciones de Nagi sobre el trato en cuestión mas adelante, de entrada les digo que no es el diablo (el mismo lo dice) aunque a veces parece que actué como tal…gracias por haber tenido paciencia al leerlo y acepto preguntas, abucheos, correcciones…dudas?¿ etc… así de


End file.
